


A Bathroom Scene // OR // greetings from the >rainbow girls<

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: dis is how they got 'em*** audio version: https://youtu.be/e9KibQMuA-U ***





	A Bathroom Scene // OR // greetings from the >rainbow girls<

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TonightAppearance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonightAppearance/gifts).



> Ain't nobody got time right now... to finish the two that are in the works ... so I wrote this instead.  
> (UPDATE - 1/2 in the works is done by now, Oct. 2018)

 

 

R: "You sure, you want to fuck with them on their big day?"   
  
C: "Their 'big day' is _tomorrow_ and yes, I am. Now. Get your fat ass in here and let's talk bidness. I need to know how I look."  
  
R: "Excuse me?! What was that, bitch?"  
  
C: "Sorry, PLEASE get your fat ass in here and help me... please."  
  
R: "Much better."

 

 

...

 

R: "Fuuuck me hard, you're a humanoid unicorn!"

C: "Right! Haha... it's my wedding gift. Mom asked me to look my best... you know, show my respect and how important our new little family is and shit and... irgh, I just vomitted a little into my mouth... so I decided to become a freaking rainbow for them."

R: "Ok, first of all, I didn't think you would go through with this and by the way, if anyone asks, I will deny having known about this, and second of all, now that you _did_ go through with it, ... I've got something for you. Hehee, close your eyes and bend down a little..."  
  
C: "Oh la la... Rachel..."  
  
R: "Oh stop it you! Ok, I got it right here, hang on..."  
  
C: "Irgh, oooh, what is that?! It smells funny..."

R: "Open and check it out. You look so awesome."  
  
C: "WHAT THE FUCK?! Is that glitter? You're a genius girl! HAAA! They will love this."

R: "So sparkly... now you are a real unicorn... it is like you got the peace pride flag on your head, embraced and kissed by a million stars."

C: "Pfft, are you high right now?"

R: "No."

C: "Do you wanna get high?"

R: "No... Yeah. Well... kinda. Maybe later".

C: "Hmmmmh..."

R: "What? Are you beginning to regret it? Getting cold feet? Want me to dye it back? Bleach it out?"

C: "Fuck no, not at all... I was just wondering... what if I shaved my eyebrows off? You know... nice little extra touch."

R: "Uuh, what?"

C: "You know... just want to make sure, the wedding photographer gets only the best shots. I am certain, my new step-ass will insist on hanging lots of nice "family" pictures everywhere in the house."

R: "Well..."

C: "What?.. What do think? Too far?"

R: "I mean... they need a full month to re-grow. The wedding is ONE day. After that, they will be off to their honeymoon. I mean... you won't have to see them... but the rest of us will see _you_."

C: "You're right, Rachel. Shaving them off is too much, too permanent. I should probably get some ink instead."

R: "Huh? Sorry, come again?"

C: "Yup, I want... like, uuuhm, yeah, I want a full sleeve, just one word: MOTHERFUCKER."

R: "Chloe..."

C: "It will be my gift to David. He is going to see it every day, for as long as we all shall live."

R: "I thought the hair is the gift."

C: "That too."

R: "How generous of you."

C: "Hella generous."

R: "So... you want to find a tattoo artist in or around Arcadia Bay, who will give a sixteen year old with cotton candy hair a sleeve, on a... a Friday afternoon?" 

C: "Hell yes, like, right now." 

R: "Chloe, no. Even if this wasn't stupid, they are booked months and months in advance and even if they weren't..."

C: "Fine, let's make it a challenge. What do I get, if I find one, one who has time and skill?"  
  
R: "... okay. If you actually find someone who is going to ink you TODAY... I will give youuuu...hmmm... fuck it! I will get a fucking tattoo with you and pay for both."  
  
C: "A-Are you bullshitting me? Really?"  
  
R: "Mhm, really and you will pick the design for me as well."

C: "Ok... it's on... aaah, this is so awesome! Let me go make a call or two." 

 

...

 

R: "Dear God, heavenly father, please. I need your grace right now. You know I love her to death... but, like, you know... hell, you made her, I don't have to tell you. You know, she crazy! Please don't let me down on this."

C: "Rach! Get your jacket on, bitch, we have twenty minutes to get to the tattoo dude I just spoke with."

R: "Fuck!"


End file.
